Tapestry of Futile Words for Immoral Minds
by Bittersweet Revenge
Summary: YOU WANT TO LAUGH? PUT YOUR MIND TO THE TEST AND READ THIS! Ever heard conversations that made your eyes widen, wondering what the heck was happening on the other side of the door? Here is my collection of those seemingly innocent discussions...
1. Prologue

~Title: Tapestry of Futile Words for Immoral Minds  
  
~Author: Bittersweet Revenge  
  
~Summary: Ever heard conversations that made your eyes widen, wondering what the heck was happening on the other side of the door? Here is my collection of those seemingly innocent discussions. ^_^  
  
~Rating: parental guidance only suggested because nothing really happens  
  
~Gender: Humour  
  
~Paring: varies. See dialogue title  
  
~Disclaimer: Unfortunately, you know I don't own anything but the story  
  
~Dedicate: This is dedicated to JadeDawn because she involuntarily gave me the idea to do this ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Hum... you must be asking yourself: 'What could this so called tapestry be?' and so I'm going to answer right now before you start reading, because if not, you read the first 3/4 quarters of the first story -if you even get to 3/4- with a couple of question marks running around your mind and a disgusted or shamefully amused look on your face. You will most likely think, at first, 'What the hell? EWWWW!' or 'Bittersweet Revenge desperately needs help'. I know that I need help just not because of this, heavens no! (... I might be involuntarily lying, but whatever.)  
  
Okay. So what you are about to read are short stories that may be read in no particular order. They are dialogues written and created by me, after imagining... euh... *things*. I can't say much more without blowing my cover so all I can say is that you *will* be laughing at the end.  
  
If you have ideas for dialogues, please email me and it will be a pleasure to write it. Of course, you need to read what I've already done to know what type of dialogues I'm talking about. ^_^  
  
So, read on, I promise you'll have a good laugh at the end. ^_^ Have fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Dialogue 1: Harry and Draco

Well... here it goes!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dialogue 1: Harry and Draco  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment and tried not to think of anything but the pain came back stronger than ever, making him jolt backwards.  
  
"Shit Draco . . . stop . . . just stop . . . please," He begged, trying to move away.  
  
He heard Draco growl and grab him by the shoulders, keeping him stock- still.  
  
"Agh! Why did you have to change position? I was doing it great!" He exclaimed  
  
"I know, I could feel it," Harry said softly without moving.  
  
"I'll have to start all over again..." the Slytherin muttered. "Not that I mind, but just don't move this time. I don't want it to be painful for you."  
  
"I know," Harry whispered.  
  
"You're hesitating, I know, but try to trust me," Draco said.  
  
"Okay, if you're really sure about what you are doing, I'll let you," Harry garbled. "Because I *do* trust you."  
  
He could feel Draco smiling and it momentarily pushed his pain away.  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Dray, what are you doing?" Harry asked with a little panicked voice.  
  
"Listen... I'm trying not to pull too fast but I need to bring it back in. Just don't move and you won't feel a thing."  
  
"Draco, no!" Harry sobbed, tears in his eyes. "It hurts... it hurts so much."  
  
"Oh, please don't cry," Draco said softly. "... *grumph*... I should have never even -"  
  
"No, no!" Harry whined. "I really wanted this, I swear."  
  
Draco sighed.  
  
"Okay, we're going to change tactic," he said strongly. "I don't want to hurt you so, here, give me your hands... stop shaking! ... ... there ... right there ... yeah, you feel it?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but stifle a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, I do," he said calmly.  
  
"It's not that big, see?"  
  
"Well... not really, I guess... but please pull it out."  
  
"Just give me a couple of minutes... ah, crap, you're bleeding!"  
  
"Just get it out," Harry muttered coldly.  
  
"I almost have it! Here, wait, feel it again!"  
  
"Yeah, it feels better this way," Harry said, letting out a little sigh. "Maybe if I move left and you pull to your right, it'll work," he suggested hopefully.  
  
"THERE!"  
  
Harry moaned, closing his eyes and rubbing the tears away.  
  
He managed to pull the cloak back on himself and smiled at Draco standing in front of him.  
  
"Thanks for the cloak, Draco," he said. "I've wanted a new one for ages."  
  
"Glad you like it," the Slytherin said.  
  
Harry looked down and clasped the golden button holding his cloak shut.  
  
"But I hate it when those things get stuck in my hair!" he growled. "Damn button..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please tell me what you think ^_^ Next little innocent conversation coming soon 0_0 


	3. Dialogue 2: Sirius and James

LOL! ^_^ Back again, folks!  
  
This time the paring is light Sirius/James. But the story (like the last one, in fact) isn't slash. Your MIND makes it that way, little perverts! LOL! Have fun imagining this one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dialogue 2:  
  
"James, you're pathetic," Sirius grumbled. "I should have asked Wormtail instead. Look at him, he's not able to do anything but he can do that. It's pitiful."  
  
"Give me a chance!" James said, pearls of sweat rolling down his forehead as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"It's not hard!" Sirius sighed. "Look let me prove it to you..."  
  
He grinned and walked forwards.  
  
"Whoa ... ... you're good," James whispered. "Wait... do it again... ohhh..."  
  
A few moments later, Sirius got back on his feet, his eyes staring straight into James'.  
  
"Now for your own security, don't you ever say this to anyone, Prongs," Sirius said seriously. "EVER."  
  
"Are you mad???" James almost yelled. "Of course I won't tell! It's *you* I'm worried about."  
  
"And why is that?" Padfoot asked.  
  
"Because I know you're angry about Lily and me," Prongs muttered. "If you and I have one single fight, I'm sure you'll walk over to her and tell her everything and ruin our relationship."  
  
"I won't do that, James," Sirius said. "Even though I don't like the idea of you and Lily being together. We won't be able to be together as much. "  
  
"Don't say that," Prongs said sorrowfully. "Let's just concentrate on the present. We're together now, no?"  
  
"Yeah," Padfoot muttered, sniggering evilly.  
  
James hit his head.  
  
"Don't think of it like that!"  
  
"Well what do you want me to do?" Sirius said.  
  
James let out a muffled sound.  
  
"Okay, try again and don't you dare disappoint me again, Potter," Padfoot said seriously.  
  
Sighing, Prongs got on his knees.  
  
"Yeah... ... that's the ticket... almost got it ... ... what? No, NO, NO!"  
  
"I can't do this, Siri'!" James said, almost having tears in his eyes as he jumped backwards. "I mean... look at it! The devil's work, I tell you! Just there to tease me all the way down to hell."  
  
"Back of your knees, dude," Siruis said mercifully. "Or our little secret will be known quite fast."  
  
James frowned sadly but obeyed, not able to imagine his life after anyone knew his and Padfoot's evil secret. He was popular, had great marks, had fans and admirers of all ages, was the best seeker Griffindor had ever had... and was on his knees in front of Sirius, doing the only thing that could make everything he was disappear in a flash. If others new, Lily would never lay her eyes on him again, his fans would disappear, and he could only imagine the looks his professors would give him.  
  
But he just couldn't do it any longer.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Padfoot," he said, tears now shinning behind his glasses. "I can't do this anymore. It's over."  
  
"JAMES POTTER!" Sirius bellowed. "I just can't believe you! I always though you were okay with Mr. Snitch. You named it yourself! What the hell's got into you?"  
  
"I don't know!" James said, wiping his forehead. "I just want to go sleep now, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Sirius said gruffly, walking away.  
  
"Siri' don't be mad!" Prongs said, running after him.  
  
"I'm not, I'm not," Padfoot muttered.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone about this, eh? It stays between us?"  
  
Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course!" he finally said. "It's just... I would have never imagined you were afraid of ... CATS! You're not even able to PET one!"  
  
James hit his head as they kept on walking back to the school.  
  
"Not a word!" James growled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-_- Well... what do you think? Is it okay?  
  
*evil snigger* next one is with Dean Thomas and Hermione. You'll never guess what they'll be talking about. ^_^ 


	4. Dialogue 3: Dean and Hermione

Hello again and welcome to anther edition of 'Tapestry of Futile Words for Immoral Minds'... and here it goes again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dialogue 3: Dean and Hermione  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione sat together in the Griffindor common room, finishing a particularly long essay about the beginning of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry for their boring historclass with professor Binns.  
  
"Who was the fourth headmaster?" Ron asked tiredly, staring at Hermione's five-page composition with envy and glaring at his miserable half page. "The one that was half crazy or the one with the strange eyeballs?"  
  
Dean Thomas entered the room and rushed towards Hermione before she had time to answer him. She stared at him confusedly for a moment as he smiled at her widely.  
  
"Hi, Hermi'," he said, still smiling. "Remember what I proposed to you the other day?"  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to smile and blush.  
  
"Yes, of course!" she said.  
  
She was about to add something else when she realized that Ron and Harry were watching her with intensity, most probably wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"Hum... now?" she asked, embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah," Dean said excitedly.  
  
Hermione's smile widened seeing his impatience.  
  
"Okay, then," she said, slowly getting up from her seat.  
  
Dean took her hand and they both walked out of the common room, many students looking at them strangely.  
  
"This could be something!" Ron whispered to Harry who smirked evilly.  
  
"Quick! I'll get my invisibility cloak!" Harry proposed, getting up.  
  
"No time!" Ron interrupted. "We'll have to do without it."  
  
The two boys headed towards the door and quickly spotted Hermione and Dean, still holding hands as they turned a corner not too far away.  
  
"Fast!" Ron motioned, Harry and he running behind them making as less noise they could.  
  
They followed them through several hallways until they stopped in front of a door. Hermione entered first, followed by Dean that shut and locked the door with a large grin plastered on his face.  
  
"This is so nasty," Harry whispered lowly.  
  
"Let's listen!" Ron suggested.  
  
"You think we should?" Harry hesitated.  
  
But the moment of uncertainty was soon over and they were both crawling towards the closed door. Harry tried to see through the keyhole but not a thing could be perceived so he tried to listen at the bottom of the door along with Ron.  
  
"Well, This is about as close to the real thing as you're gonna get around here, I guess," they head Hermione say.  
  
"No!" Dean objected. "I could get the real thing if I wanted. The teachers aren't watching us twenty-four seven and my hobbies don't concern them at all."  
  
"Yeah, but you want to do it with me, and I'm a girl," Hermione said, obviously walking around. "If you really wanted the real thing it wouldn't be with me and it wouldn't be here. I'm sure you've got a nice hideout outside where you could have invited Ron or Harry, or Seamus to do this. I'm guess they'd go for it. Why didn't you ask them?"  
  
Ron gave Harry a 'what the hell are they talking about' look.  
  
"They wouldn't have agreed," Dean said remorsefully. "They're too much into wizarding stuff and school and Quidditch, and homework... and they wouldn't want to do it with *me*! I had to settle on you, so get ready cuz' I've been holding back for too long."  
  
"Give me all you've got then, Thomas," Hermione said suavely. "I'm ready for it."  
  
"Yeah, we'll I've got a lot to give, Granger," Dean said in his turn. "You won't be deceived."  
  
"Yeah, we'll you're in for a surprise cuz' I'm quite good myself," she said calmly. "I've been practicing with a lot of guys from all the houses. Even Slytherin."  
  
Ron and Harry's eyes widened in shock.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"And I don't even think you could get it in the hole!" she said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, well it may be small but I'm better than you, that's for sure. It's gonna get in more than a few times, dear. I've been practicing."  
  
"With WHO?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hum... well... I can't tell you that," Dean said uncomfortably. "But I assure you I'm better than you."  
  
"Boys," Hermione sighed. "You always think you're the best at what you do. And you haven't done this in ages. You most probably suck."  
  
"No, you do, Granger," Dear replied.  
  
"We'll see," she said.  
  
There was a long moment of silence only punctuated by moans, 'oohs' and 'oomphs' and other sounds that made Harry and Ron grin evilly. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you almost have it, Thomas," she sighed. "Just a little harder and you'll get it."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm getting it, Hermi'," Dean answered back, enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
Hermione moaned in surprise.  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Whoa... oh no, please Dean, not again, not again," Hermione purred.  
  
"You see it's not that hard getting it in the hole," Dean whispered. "You just need delicacy and tact."  
  
There was another long moment of silence where all they could hear were two people breathing hard. Ron and Harry didn't dare to breathe.  
  
"Shit, Hermi, don't move it like that! You'll break it!" Dean said somewhat angrily.  
  
"Family legacy?" Hermione asked, laughing.  
  
"Actually, yeah," Dean joked.  
  
"Well don't tell me how to do this," Hermione continued.  
  
"You're making things difficult," Dean said smartly.  
  
"Dean... oh... oh my God," Hermione huffed, like if she was having difficulty breathing and speaking.  
  
"Move your hand!" Dean yelled.  
  
"I'm not letting you get it in again!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
Both students screamed and stayed quite for a moment. Ron and Harry stayed ears on the floor, mouths opened, waiting for something else to happen. A few moments later, footsteps were heard coming towards the door.  
  
Ron and Harry rushed to their feet and hid inside the first thing they spotted: a broom closet. They heard the two other people's voices in the hallway.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" Dean said quietly.  
  
"No problem," she answered. "Wow... I need a shower... hey, we'll do this again soon okay?"  
  
"Great!" Dean said,  
  
Grinning like two madmen, Harry and Ron waited for their steps to fade away before jumping out of the closet and entering the room they had been in. Their jaws dropped in surprise seeing what was staying in the middle of the room.  
  
"A... a... hum... how do you call this, Harry?" Ron asked  
  
"... a babyfoot?" Harry said, unbelievingly.  
  
"Why didn't I see it before," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "Thomas is obsessed by this muggle sport... football... 'soccer'."  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"Okay, let's go back to the common room before miss Norris finds us," he said, walking out of the room.  
  
"So... Dean won?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And this one was longer because I wrote it at home. The two first 'dialogues' were respectfully made during math and geography class ;p  
  
When I think of it, it could have also been golf... but then I remembered that Dean had a thing for soccer...  
  
(And a babyfoot is like a table with knobs on either side that you pull and turn to make the little players attached to the sticks (of the knobs) move, in order to kick a small soccer ball into the other player's goal... if you didn't know or weren't sure.)  
  
^_^ hope you enjoy what my twisted mind creates.  
  
Please review! 


	5. Dialogue 4: Ron and Hermione

I love you all for reading my nonsense, people!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dialogue 4: Ron and Hermione  
  
"Look at it," Hermione said indecisively, crossing her arms in front of her. "... I don't' even have words to describe it."  
  
Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hermione, it works with people's moods," he said. "It's cold it makes itself small, it's warm it'll be able to grow."  
  
"I'm not sure about it," Hermione said sarcastically. "When it's that drastic, it can't change... and I changed my mind, I don't want this anymore."  
  
She started walking away.  
  
"And now you're going to go see Harry, eh?" Ron said defensively. "Because his is most probably bigger?"  
  
"I was just thinking about it, actually," Hermione mumbled, stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"AHA!" Ron yelled, pointing at her. "You see! You're not even giving me a chance!"  
  
Hermione sighed aggravatedly and walked back to him. She stood in front of him, tapping her feet.  
  
"And what's the point of naming it, anyways?" she asked.  
  
"It's not a question you ask a guy!" Ron said, exasperated. "You're the one who should tell me! You're a girl!"  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Listen, it works with my mood. I'm sure it's going to get bigger," Ron said positively.  
  
"Yeah, well for now it looks rather... excited?" Hermione mumbled, looking at it sideways.  
  
"Girls do that to it," Ron said, blushing.  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Hum... well... I'm sure you name all your *friends* anyways," Hermione said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Everyone does it, Hermione!" Ron grumbled. "Harry did it, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Percy... You can't *not* name it. It's some sort of unwritten rule."  
  
"Okay, okay, I got it," Hermione muttered. "But I figured... since it's so tiny... you could've named it properly... like Dully... or Micro or Mini..."  
  
Ron roared and shook his head, making Hermione laugh even harder.  
  
"This is not funny, Hermione!" he said seriously. "This is not my choice, it's like that, end of conversation! Now don't make me run after you! Come here and I'll show you what it can do!"  
  
"Ron, NO!" Hermione yelled. "Let me go! Let me go!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"No means NO!" Hermione yelled angrily.  
  
"Fine," Ron said sadly. "Just go ask Harry then. I'm sure he'll be *delighted*."  
  
"Aww... Ron, don't make that face," Hermione grumbled. "I didn't mean..."  
  
"Yes you did, now just go," Ron continued. "Any other girl would want! They all saw it's *cuter* than Harry's, or Dean's, or Semus'..."  
  
"Yeah, I do agree with that," Hermione said, reddening.  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
"But then again, maybe you're right," he said. "Maybe I'm cursed and it's cursed and it's just going to stay that size."  
  
"No, I'm sure it'll get bigger," Hermione lied. "You said so yourself."  
  
"Then give me a chance!" Ron pleaded. "If it doesn't work, I'll let you go to Harry with no resentment."  
  
"Okay," Hermione said, walking back towards him.  
  
"There, you see!" Ron said happily. "It's exited again!"  
  
"You... you really think Pig is going to be strong enough to bring this letter all the way back to London?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ron said. "He's just as good as Hedwig."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well... I need to think about the next one... I have another idea but I'm running out of inspiration... bah, I'll just get drunk on cranberry juice and the ideas will flow in... yeah...  
  
^_^ 


	6. Dialogue 5: McGonagall and Dumbledore

Mweheheh... hahahahaha... x_x ... euh, sorry about the two same chapters last time... I had a little problem with my editing thingy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dialogue 5: McGonagall and Dumbledore  
  
"No, Albus, the answer is just no," Minerva said uneasily, trying to get out of this particularly bothersome conversation.  
  
"Minerva," Albus pleaded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please," the Headmaster continued. "Do it for me."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't," McGonagall said, playing with her hands, eyeing the door of the office.  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Albus said, slightly annoyed. "Nothing bad can happen."  
  
"Oh, yes," Minerva said, pacing. "What if..."  
  
"There won't be any 'ifs'!" Albus said a little louder.  
  
"I don't want to," Minerva said stubbornly.  
  
"Why, then?"  
  
It's going to sound very stupid coming from a woman like me, but I'm not ready, Albus," she said. "After all this time... and I'm just not ready."  
  
"How long have we known each other, dear?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Minerva stayed silent, trying to think of a suitable answer, but Albus answered first.  
  
"For more than fifty-six years," he whispered.  
  
"I know that," she simply said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"All these years and you still don't trust me?" he said, getting up from his seat.  
  
"Oh, you know I do, Albus," she said, sighing.  
  
"But not when it comes to you and me?" he continued, smiling.  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
"Come on," Albus pleaded again, sensing she was starting to let go.  
  
"I don't know..." she said.  
  
"Don't hesitate," he said. "It's not like you."  
  
"Albus..."  
  
"By Merlin's beard, Minerva, I've never seen you so hesitant!"  
  
"Well it's a bloody good thing to be hesitant over!" she said almost angrily. "Dumbledore, of all people, why me?"  
  
"Minerva, you are a great witch," Albus said. "It's normal for an old fool like me to want this from you."  
  
Minerva still didn't answer, pacing the room, ignoring the insistent look her friend was giving her.  
  
"Or maybe I was wrong," he said coldly.  
  
The Head of Griffindor gave him a frightened look.  
  
"No ..." she said.  
  
"I thought you, out of all people, would be able to do this for me..."  
  
"Albus, please..."  
  
"But I guess I was wrong with that too," Albus continued, smiling interiorly.  
  
Minerva sighed loudly.  
  
"You don't trust me..." the headmaster went on.  
  
"You know I do," she interrupted.  
  
"Maybe never did..." he continued.  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALBUS!" she yelled, losing her temper. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL DO IT!!!"  
  
Albus Dumbledore started laughing.  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" she asked.  
  
"Don't be angry, Minerva," he said. "Just sit in my armchair."  
  
"You better make this quick......before I change my mind," Minerva warned him.  
  
"No worries, this is barely going to last the night," he said softly. "No one will know."  
  
"Oh, I don't mind people knowing this, a great part of the students and staff know about us," she said calmly. "I just don't want anyone to know that I... well... that I was very hesitant."  
  
Dumbledore gave out another little laugh.  
  
"It's not funny!" she said coldly. "I just don't think I'm good enough to replace you as school Headmistress!"  
  
"Well, I'm off," he said, walking to the door and down the stairs.  
  
"Gee..." he muttered. "I'm only leaving the school for a day and she completely freaks out. What's going to happen when I ask her to replace me full time?"  
  
Up in his office, Minerva was tense as she watched the old Headmasters and Headmistress dozing in their pictures.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What do you think? Not as good as the others, hum? -_- I'm never able to judge that by myself...  
  
Please review! 


	7. Dialogue 6: Arthur and Molly

The idea for this dialogue was given to me by Mandy who had the amiability of emailing me with her idea. Thank you so much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dialogue 7: Arthur and Molly  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?" Molly bellowed over the kitchen table, tears streaming down her face. "You... you... I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!"  
  
"Calm down, dear," Arthur said tentatively, yet looking very guilty.  
  
"SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER!" Molly sobbed. "And you... how could you have done this to Ginny? You are HER FATHER! YOU HEAR ME? HER FATHER! AND MY HUSBAND!"  
  
Arthur looked down at his shoes, unable to watch his wife as she cried in a way he had never seen before. Ron, Fred, George and Percy, were all eavesdropping from the doorway. Ron was on the floor, holding his head and repeating that this couldn't be happening. Fred and George, on the other hand, simply looked shocked while Percy looked angry... in a traumatized kind of way.  
  
"Molly, please understand, I didn't have all my mind, I-"  
  
"Arthur... of all people... YOU! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"  
  
"She'll be fine," Arthur said, unable to stay in place.  
  
"She said it was the most painful thing she ever went through! She'll be marked for life because of you! HER OWN FATHER! HER FATHER!"  
  
"I think you're going to far, dear, I know she enjoyed it," Arthur objected. "You should have seen the look on her face, the way she just smiled when it was all over!"  
  
"MY GINNY! YOU... DID THIS TO HER, YOU MONSTER!"  
  
"She came up to me and asked me!" Arthur said.  
  
"EVERY GIRL GOES THROUGH THAT PHASE, ARTHUR!" Molly bellowed even louder. "You should have just said NO! She's 15!"  
  
"Listen it's not like I forced her into it," Arthur said calmly. "She barely bled, everything was done very professionally and she's the one that- "  
  
"She's just a teenager," Molly sobbed. "Just my little baby..."  
  
Percy was as red as a tomato. He paced at the kitchen door under the astounded looks of his brothers before finally jumping into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry father but I blame you for all of this," he said. "What the HELL were you thinking?"  
  
"Don't get into this, Percy," Arthur grumbled.  
  
"NO! This can even get to her health!" Percy said seriously. "I bet you were too... *grumph* I don't even have words for this, but you didn't think of protection?"  
  
"Well, no, I had faith in what-"  
  
"DON'T ADD ANOTHER WORD!" Molly screeched.  
  
"Mom, should I call madam Pomfrey?" Ron suggested, poking his head in the doorway. "She'll keep all of this under a low profile, no one will have to know."  
  
Molly shuddered at the thought of anyone knowing about what Arthur and Ginny had done.  
  
"It would be terrible," Arthur muttered.  
  
His wife and children glared at him.  
  
"Where is she now?" Fred asked.  
  
"Up in her room, sleeping," George answered. "Charlie is waiting for her to wake up before talking to her."  
  
"She must be exhausted," Molly commented softly.  
  
"Of course she was! They were at it all night!" Ron snapped. "And where did you bring her anyways? Knockturn Alley?"  
  
"Yes, a pub around that corner," Arthur grumbled. "No one else wanted to take us in. Everywhere else was closed or full."  
  
"You despicable man!" spat Molly, still fuming with anger.  
  
"And then what happened?" Percy asked, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Well, the guy at the counter told me it would be better if I got her drunk because she wouldn't feel a thing that way," Arthur said, "so I bought a jug of firewhiskey."  
  
"A JUG OF FIREWHISKEY? ARE YOU MAD? WHAT ABOUT MODERN METHODS?" bellowed Molly, as loud as ever.  
  
"The man said that because she was young, the whiskey was better, but he did put a spell on her before we went up," Arthur whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"And why didn't you stop everything when she yelled?" one of the twins asked.  
  
"Everything was almost done, that's why!" Arthur growled. "And you can't just stop!"  
  
It was at that moment that Ginny came rushing down the stairs in her pyjamas.  
  
"Mom, please!" she pleaded. "Don't do this, it's not dad's fault, I pushed him into it!"  
  
"Ginny, madam Pomfrey is coming over to get rid of all the marks, so just go back to your room," Molly said sternly.  
  
"No, mom!" she winced. "I'm keeping it! It's like my child!"  
  
"WHAT?" roared Molly. "ARTHUR, I WILL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Molly, dear, I'm sorry!" said her poor husband. "I don't know what took me!"  
  
Seeing that their mother was starting to throw things to their father again, the twins, Ron and Percy rushed out of the room and up the stairs, dragging Ginny with them.  
  
"So, can we see it?" the twins asked eagerly as Ginny pulled up one of her sleeves.  
  
A shimmering, multicoloured dragon stared back at them, blinking leisurely from time to time. It yawned and slid downwards, going from her elbow to her forearm.  
  
"An enchanted tattoo," muttered Ron. "Who would have thought of it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I think this one and the one between Harry and Draco are my favourites ^_^  
  
Please review! 


End file.
